Description: The Mass Spectrometry Facilities and Services Core provides analytical capabilities to support the environmental health-related research projects of the OSUEHS Center investigators, Program Project investigators, and Pilot Project investigators. The Core also serves as an educational resource for graduate students in chemistry, biochemistry, and toxicology. The facility houses six shared mass spectrometers and two prototype instruments. These provide capabilities for low resolution GC/MS, high resolution measurements of medium sized macromolecules using FAB ionization or small molecules using chemical ionization and electron ionization, LC/MS and LC/MS/MS using electrospray ionization on a triple quadruple mass spectrometer and a quadruple ion trap, and high mass analysis using the matrix assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) time-of-flight mass spectrometry.